A strange love
by Soy Sierra
Summary: It would be fine if he was hated. However, if that hatred and anger were to become a strange love ... What should he do?
1. A dangerous illusion

Chapter 1: A dangerous illusion

Author note: So, this is the first time I try to translate a fic into english and I am terrified. Apologies if the translation is not accurate. Feel free to tell me what you think. Any comment is deeply appreciated!

This fic is finished in spanish as "Un amor extraño."

* * *

Saitama would like things to have been different. He was an unemployed man who lived in the most dangerous city to avoid paying services and a high income. He enjoyed reading manga and occasional B movies. The only thing that stood out in him was his hobby. He aspired to be a hero in his spare time and with that goal he had got rid of a lot of villains. He had no idea where his power came from or why he had become so ridiculously strong in such a short time. He was not an example or model of anything, he had nothing to teach or transmit, he was aware of it ... pity Genos did not.

* * *

Genos was amazing. A cyborg with an admirable fighting capacity. Maybe at times he used to be a little careless, which always culminated with the destruction of his metal body, but the boy had great potential. He was stoic and disciplined. His aptitudes gave him a great future within the heroic brotherhood. For that reason, he felt that he was disappointing him every time the boy wrote down every word he said as if it were a veiled and ancestral knowledge. Sometimes, he was curious and wanted to spy on the words he had written down, but he always stopped before giving in to the impulse. He did not want to find the reality of his own mediocrity written on paper.

Genos saw something in him. He invented a parallel reality in which he was a disciple of a great sensei who had much to offer. He knew that he should be flattered by such a display of admiration but it was not like that.

* * *

He had already seen it coming. Genos was young and inexperienced in much of the issues that included life experience. It was to be expected that the feelings of admiration would turn into something else. He understood ... but that did not mean he could do anything about it. He was not interested in men, not in that way and although he was interested, Genos put his vision before everything else. A relationship between them would not exist, not only because of his gender preferences, but also because the cyborg did not see him, but the wonderful sensei he wanted to create.

He was always ready to lose him. From the first day, when the boy appeared in front of his door, he told himself that this could not last. When the illusion dissipated, when he understood that the guy who had saved him was nothing special ... then he would be disappointed and leave. He would see him depart and that way, he could continue with his life.

The problem was ... the illusion did not dissipated. Instead, it grew and grew, became infinite and even at times dragged him to believe it.  
That was what made him make that decision. The moment he began to see himself with the eyes of his self-proclaimed disciple, he knew he had to put a breake on their association. The boy made him feel special and that was dangerous, because he was not special and if he started to believe it, he would be vulnerable ...

Because then, he could not afford to lose him.

To be continue..


	2. A feeling of emptiness

Chapter 2: A feeling of emptiness

When he manifests his request to Bang, he feels strange. It is a rainy, cloudy morning and it has cost him to climb the endless steps that have taken him to the dojo. He's tired, he has not had breakfast yet. Has not been able. He spent the whole night thinking, looking for a way out of the situation. When he finally found it, he was set in motion as quickly as possible. There was no time for breakfast.

Bang looks at him with his usual serious and concentrated gesture. For a moment, he says nothing, he lets the expression of his desires throb in the air and be suspended there, as a strange presence between the two.

Saitama doubts, maybe he has not understood, maybe he has not been clear ..

"Are you sure about this?" The elderly hero finally tells him.

He nods. Yes, he's sure. He has thought a lot about it and is determined. It's the best thing for both of them. Bang nods silently. They discuss the details of the agreement. They do not take long, it's just a matter of specifying dates and not much more.

As he goes down the stairs to return home, a feeling of emptiness begins to echo in his stomach. He says that it is because he has not had breakfast. What other explanation could it have?

After all, he has always been prepared to lose him.

* * *

Once again, Genos has destroyed his body in a confrontation. For Saitama, the creature has not even given a good fight. It has been another monster, another enemy that has swelled his imaginary list of defeated villains. However, for the cyborg the cost has been another ...

He has waited until his doctor repaired him. It has not taken too long. Evidently the scientist has already improved his techniques due to frequent repairs. The boy appears in front of his door once he can walk again. He receives him as if nothing. As if he had never felt that disturbing feeling to have seen him destroyed.

That day they do not have activities. They spend the hours together, go to a store looking for sales and Genos helps him carry the bags with the merchandise purchased. They eat a lot and the boy is surprised because the crab meat they eat that night was reserved for a special occasion and that is a normal day. He pretends not to notice it, avoiding his inquisitive looks.

He is unexpectedly nervous. He talks a lot, he jumps from one subject to another. His self-proclaimed disciple follows the conversation without realizing that something is out of place.

Finally, when he can not delay it anymore, he talks. He speaks in a carefree voice. He is like that, nothing can affect him. No, truly. He´s too powerful, this is just a conversation ..

"So... you don´t want me, anymore?" Genos's words are barely audible, insecure.

He does not understand how the cyborg can transmit so much emotion through his metallic vocal cords ... But he does, and his question does not seem to refer to the cessation of their relationship as master-disciple but seems to refer to something else. Something he has sought to avoid. The boy looks at him in a way that seems to scream for an answer and it is his duty to give it.

"No, Genos .." The lapse between one sentence and the next one becomes infinite and Saitama can almost feel the boy fall for it.

"I've talked to Bang. He is a great teacher and is willing to take you as his disciple."

He does not explain more. He doesn´t tell him that it is not that he doesn´t want him, but that there are things that go beyond. Things that have escaped his hands.

He almost expects the boy to rebel, to show off his passionate conviction, to try to convince him not to take him away, to say more than twenty words ... But he does not say anything. He just stands there in front of his plate that still contains the remains of the crab. When he finally moves it is to clear the table. Saitama watches him in silence, until at last he dares to ask.

"Genos, are you okay?"

The other turns his back on him, he has already begun to wash. He does not answer and he thinks it is because he has not heard.

They go to sleep. They have not spoken again. There is nothing to say. It is only, when the lights in the room are turned off, that Genos' voice is heard in the place.

"Is it because of something I did?"

Saitama again feels the emptiness in his stomach. This time he can not lie.

To be continue..


	3. A barrier between the two

Chapter 3: A barrier between the two

He has just returned from patrolling the city. No important fact. A brief confrontation with the subject ninja, some disturbance caused by minor kainjis, nothing remarkable. He goes back to his home loaded with shopping bags. He walks the silent streets of his district and enters the gloom of his home.

The small apartment is bigger, lately.

He has discovered a new manga that keeps him entertained before going to sleep. A story of aliens seeking to invade the earth. The characters are mediocre but pleasant to look at. Some arcs are good. He is silently grateful, because when he gets lost in its pages he avoids thinking, he avoids remembering ... but above all, he avoids the questions.

 _Is it because of something I did?_

He wakes up startled. His heart is beating furiously and his breathing is agitated. The manga has slipped from his hands to fall on his face. With annoyance, he sees that he has drooled some sheets. He stands up to go to the bathroom. There, he washes his face and observes his reflection.

 _Is it because of something I did?_

Genos' question comes back again and again. It interrogates him, assails him in his dreams, demanding an answer that he could not give in the wake. He hates himself because he also asks the same question to himself and can not answer it.

* * *

He knows that he should not have gone, that it was sure to find him in that place. A Dragon class threat. Of course, the S rank heroes were going to be there. At least, he was going to be.

He sees Genos fights the massive beast that has no qualms about destroying a good part of the city. He watches him go from one place to another using his weapons in an impressive visual display. His movements have become more refined and at times he almost seems to dance around the creature. Undoubtedly, his stay with Bang has yielded its results.

Other S-class heroes are around but he only has eyes for the cyborg. He is so distracted, that he doesn´t notice that a great debris product of the destruction caused by the Kaijin, flies in his direction. He realizes just in time. He is about to hit it with his fist when the rubble is pulverized in front of his eyes.

Genos looks at him surprised.

"Sen..Saitama! Are you okay ?!"

Saitama looks at his ex disciple and can not help but feel a certain nostalgia for the young man's words. He stopped just in time, but was about to call him "Sensei." Before, the title bothered him. Before..

He could not honor its meaning. Too much weight, too much responsibility ..

That's what he used to said to himself. However, now that he has had occasion to think about it, he can understand it better. The word is still a weight, but it is not for the reasons that he judged.

The honorific pronounced from the lips of Genos always meant a barrier between the two. A wall, a space that the cyborg filled with expectations, illusions and fantasies that did not allow him to see the true Saitama. Not the invincible hero, but the human. The guy who could not get a job, who was kind to cats and had a dubious taste in movies ..

Maybe, if he was able to see all that, not just a partial truth but reality, maybe then ..

But no. Because Genos didn´t want a friend. He wanted a Sensei, a being to admire, adore and even love. A being that was not him. That it could not be him ..

 _Is it because of something I did?_

 _Yes._

He returns to reality. The cyborg is in front of him and looks at him strangely.

"Ah Genos, yes. I'm fine."

Lie. He has not been fine for days. More punctually, from the moment he removed him from his life. He does not say it, of course. It would only confuse him. He is already confused enough.

The cyborg smiles pleased and approaches a few steps. For a second, Saitama feels transported in time. At a time when after a fight, they walked together to the nearest store for supplies in a comfortable routine. Genos approaches and he feels some expectation. Curious, he had never felt that before.

Maybe..

A paper. The boy wants to give him a paper. Why a paper? He expected something else ...

 _What did he expect?_

"I found it in a magazine and I thought in you. There is time until next Saturday so you can go after going to the laundry, the store is not far from ..

The discount coupon remains extended between the two while Genos continues talking. A coupon. The boy is giving him a coupon. He is no longer his sensei, he is nothing to him anymore, but still ...

"Come back."

The cyborg stops talking abruptly. He looks at him without understanding. Has he heard wrong?

"Come back." Saitama repeats. This time, with more conviction. He feels like an idiot, the first time he has spoken without thinking. But it's too late to take it out and honestly ...he doesn´t know if he wants to do it.

The confusion is evident in the young man's face and Saitama reproaches himself for his own contradiction. He knows that he is not doing well, that his actions have no meaning, that he is imperfect, fallible. The cyborg is about to speak but a voice stops him.

"Genos! What are you doing, boy ?! The kaijin is not dead yet!" Bang yells from the top of a building while dodging more debris.

"Yes, Sensei!" Genos gives him an apologetic look, before using his thrusters to get away and finish the threat.

Saitama remains standing in the place. For a long time, he is not able to move. He doesn´t hear the screams, nor sees the fire around him, or the debris that pass dangerously close. His mind is in another place.

 _Is it because of something I did?_

 _No._

In his mind, Genos' voice interrogates him again.

He moves away from the conflict zone. He has been a fool.

As if it was a real version of his consciousness, Bang's gaze follows him from above.

To be continue..


	4. Something to repair

Chapter 4: Something to repair

(Three weeks before)

The sun sneaks through the distant mountains. Little by little, its light slides through the treetops and bathes the earth with its warmth, illuminating the landscape. In the morning, everything comes to life in a show of light and color. The beauty of the place is undeniable, but he can only think one thing ..

 _I shouldn´t be here.._

The routine is simple. He gets up at dawn, has breakfast, performs fluency and coordination exercises, lunch, meditation and contemplation exercises, helps with dojo´s maintenance tasks, dinner and everything starts again.

Sometimes, if he is lucky, some task demands enough effort to get him tired at night. In the worst cases, the most, he gets bored. The days pass in a soporific succession and it does not help in anything that a good part of the time, he must contemplate stones, trees or animals. He doesn´t understand the value of all that. Nor does he understand what he is supposed to learn with Bang. He doesn´t want Bang. Despite being a very capable hero within his range, he can not be compared to his Sensei.

 _Saitama Sensei .._

Every time he thinks about him, he has mixed feelings. He misses him. But, deep down, he understands. For that reason, he didn´t fight against him, he didn´t rebel against his decision. After all, it was his fault.

 _Is it because of something I did?_

Saitama didn´t say it, he didn´t answer his question ... but he didn´t need a verbal response to understand.

Saitama had discovered his secret. A secret that he sought to keep reserved for himself, hidden behind barriers of denial and resistance. What happened to him was not convenient, it did not serve his purposes. He had a goal, a revenge to carry out before thinking about himself. Any deviation was an insult, not only for himself, but for the memory of his deceased family. And yet ...

He loved him.

He loved Saitama and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. The revelation of that truth had left him paralyzed. What to do? He wanted to be by his side, admire him, eliminate anyone who doubted his greatness ... because Saitama was a great man and deserved to be loved. He wanted to be part of his life, give him everything he deserved, but at the same time ..

He was his sensei and he had a mission. His feelings would only delay him and he could not afford it.

For that reason, he had had to hide his love. Relegate it to a dark place, where it could not be found. He needed a teacher to defeat the cyborg that had destroyed his life. He needed to make himself strong to collect his revenge, to eliminate that threat from the world. Then, only then ..

But no..

Because despite his efforts, Saitama had discovered him and no longer wanted him as his disciple. He didn´t want him in his life. He didn´t want him ... and he understood.

What kind of disciple falls in love with his Sensei?

He had failed.

* * *

Bang's attack takes him by surprise. He has saw his technique before, has seen the magnitude of its strength and the scope of its impact. He knew what to expect. Despite that, the kick has been about to knock him out.

Although Bang is at the top of S-rank heroes, he is still a human, with no special powers or cybernetic components in his anatomy.

 _Saitama sensei is also a normal_ _human.._ He thinks, and reproaches himself because it is not the time to evoke his old sensei.

Genos dodges the attacks. They are outdoors, so he can use his propellants and his incinerators at will. Part of the landscape is destroyed by his attacks. They remain rooted in a fierce struggle until, suddenly, Bang immobilizes him. His strength is incredible for someone his age. His metal arms are trapped against his back. How is it that he has let him come so close? He has been too fast. He can not attack him. He will lose ..

No.

He can not lose. He has to fight, he has to free himself in some way, no matter the cost, he has to ..

An explosion shakes the trees in the area and numerous flocks of birds flee in fright. Bang's body has hit the wall of a nearby mountain and falls heavily against the ground. Genos feels satisfied with himself. Finally, he has achieved it.

"You've lost"

The old hero's voice feels muffled from the shock. Beyond that, he shows no signs of being seriously injured.

"Excuse me?"Genos does not understand. He has got rid of his grip. How could he has lost?

Bang approaches slowly as he shows the cyborg´s arms in his hands. The circuits still sparkling due to the brutal amputation. The young man observes himself.

 _Oh, it's true.._

"I suppose you had not noticed." The old man says with a strange tone in his voice.

"It happens often." The cyborg defends. "But I can still fight ..!"

"No, you can´t.." The serious face, the penetrating look. "And even if you could, it would not make sense. Every part of you is important, you can not afford to be deprived of any. Since we began to fight I have destroyed a large part of your body, but you have not noticed until now ..

The wires giving off electricity, the holes in his chest, the absence of one of his eyes, his whole body is the living evidence of what he has been told. An intense anger stirred inside him at his own carelessness.

"This ... This doesn´t matter, Dr. Kuseno ..!"

"Dr. Kuseno, has deprived you of pain sensors. Considering your history and your intentions, it is evident that he has done it as an act of compassion, but he made a mistake in doing it."

Genos feels the anger rising up his chest.

" How dare you say that about him? You don´t know anything about me, you are not Saitama Sensei ..!

"No, I am not." Bang admits calmly.

"But I know one thing, I know how he will feel when you lose so much of you, that there will be nothing left to repair." And with that, he throws the useless arms in front of him and goes up on the way to his dojo.

To be continue..


	5. Pain is also a teacher

Chapter 5: Pain is also a teacher.

Since that day, he becomes more careful, more aware of himself. He even talks to Dr. Kuseno about installing sensory receptors on his body. The scientist, at first doesn´t understand, and looks at him with a mixture of amazement and distrust.

"I've installed proximity sensors that should act as .."

He knows, but no. It is not a lecture on a screen what he wants. The numbers and coordinates are not going to help him. This time, what he really needs is to start feeling again.

His carelessness has always ended up leaving him out of combat. The absence of fear and pain has made him reckless. How important was it to lose part of himself, if, at the end of the day,he could be repaired? What reason did he have to be careful? After all, he had already lost the most valuable things in his life, his family, his people, his body ... there was nothing left to lose. There was nothing left until ...

 _Who is that idiot?_

He remembered and regretted, his sudden thought when he first crossed paths with Saitama. He reproached himself for not having been able to see at once, the wonderful human being he had in front of him.

For a second, just a second, he had been like the rest of the people, deceived by a superficial façade, unable to see the true Saitama.

He had been a fool, a naive ..

Saitama had given him a new meaning to his life. He wanted to be by his side, follow his example, please him... and although, at first he had revealed himself against the deep feelings he felt towards his person, he could not deny that they had led him to see the world differently.

Now he had two goals, his revenge against that cyborg and make Saitama happy. No matter if he must do it as his lover or not, no matter if he had to do it away from his person ... he wanted the "one punch man" to be recognized, admired and, when everything was over, smile for him.

A silly, innocent, but very precious dream ..

For that reason, Bang's words had had a profound effect on him. They had reminded him, that now, he had something to lose. Because if he was careless and died in battle, then he could no longer see his smile.

If he died, he would make Saitama unhappy. He did not want that.

He could not afford that. He had already allowed himself to lose too much.

He didn´t want to lose him too.

The doctor expresses his concerns without qualms, he talks about the contraindications and the possible consequences. Maybe, at some point he expects him to reconsider, to think about it again.

"It will not be the same... Are you really sure about this?" Finally ask.

He nods. If it is the only way to learn and improve, so be it.

Pain is also a teacher.

* * *

The weeks follow each other. He spends the weeks training, improving, adapting himself to the new configuration of his body.

It is a hard work. It had been so long since he was completely human, that he had completely forgotten what it was like to feel. Now he understands. Each gust of pain, each blow, each damage in his anatomy is perceived with absolute harshness and he is almost regretful... because everything is much more real.

Every decision in a fight has its consequence and that forces him to be more cautious, more sensible.

Bang was right.

Now he calls him Sensei, and the words no longer feel like a lie in his mouth. It is his Sensei, maybe he never will be as Saitama has been, but he can not deny what Bang has taught him, what he has learned with him.

He is proud and feels that he is getting closer to achieving his goals.

* * *

That day, he can see Saitama again. It has been weeks since he has moved away from his side. He has missed him so much. So much, that when finding a magazine among Charanko's belongings, he has not been able to avoid cutting a discount coupon with the hope of being able to deliver it to him when the opportunity arose.

He is so happy. Saitama is the same as always and greets him with his usual unconcern, even though the rubble and destruction caused by the beast echoes around him.

Fighting with the Kaijin that threatens the city doesn´t require much effort. With deep satisfaction he realizes that the product of his training has paid off. The beast hasn´t even touched him.

For the first time in so long, there is nothing to repair.

He has plenty of reasons to be proud of himself, however he can´t contemplate his advances. His mind is elsewhere.

 _Come back.._

No, he has not heard wrong. Saitama has really said it ...

He wants him to return to his side, but ... Why?

All his hypotheses, his thoughts, his motives, his ideas ... all lose meaning before the words of his old Sensei. He was sure that he didn´t want him as a disciple, he didn´t want him in his life, he had failed, why then ...

 _Come back?_

To be continue..


	6. An anesthetized life

Chapter 6: An anesthetized life

Genos intercepts him in the middle of the street. His landing is so abrupt that he almost collided with him. Saitama is startled at his sudden appearance. _Always so intense_ , he thinks and smiles internally. However, the joy is brief. He knows why he has come.

For a second, he had hoped to be able to sneak away without further complication. Take advantage of the sudden distraction of the cyborg with the Kaijin, to escape from that conversation. But..

 _Come back._

He has said it out loud and now Genos needs an explanation ...that certainly he will not be able to give. Because he doesn´t know what's happening to him.

Everything is too complex now and he can not understand himself. He does not understand why, after so many years of apathy and loneliness, he feels that the apartment is too big, that the streets are excessively dark and lonely, that something is missing, that something hurts ... he does not understand.

Why does he need him to come back?

How to tell?

How to explain him that his acclaimed Sensei is a fool?

How to let him know that he can not lose him? That he thought he could, but he was wrong.

He has been wrong because at the end of the day, he wants to believe in the illusion Genos has created with his admiration and words. Because he is not the great hero that he admires, but he wants to be ... he truly would like to be.

One in front of the other, both observe each other for a moment.

"Why?" Genos ask,s as if their previous conversation had never been interrupted.

It is the moment of truth. He must respond, he must say something ... because he knows that Genos has suffered and must take care of the consequences of his decision. Although his response is selfish, he deserves to know the truth, even if he is not entirely sure how to express it.

"Because since you left ... " A few seconds pass but the words don´t come out, they die in his throat. Saitama reopens his mouth but does not emit sound. Finally, he takes a deep breath trying to clear up, thinking for a moment. Genos waits for him with the patience that is only reserved for his person.

Everything is complex and he gets confused because he is not a complex man. His tastes are simple, his life is simple ... He only knows one thing. He wants him to come back, he wants his routine, his simple days again.

" I'm not sure how to explain it but since you left, everything is more ... it's more difficult, it's confusing and I don´t understand it and I don´t..." He looks at his side scratching his head as if the words were there.

"I don´t know very well but everything has become strange for me and ... Are you coming back?"

A fiasco, a complete fiasco. Not even he has understood himself. His eloquence has always left much to be desired, but this has been a disaster. It's been a while since he felt so nervous about something. He feels a complete idiot and does not help in anything that the other does not say a word.

Genos remains silent for a while with the look he usually shows when evaluating a situation. Time passes and gradually, his expression softens to reach an infinite tenderness.

Saitama can´t stop wondering.. How is it possible that a cyborg is able to show so much emotions?

The silence becomes eternal between the two until finally, the young man decides to speak.

"No"

A simple word. A monosyllable. Only two letters. No monster can harm him, no cataclysm is enough to make him fear or anguish, nothing can hurt him ... and yet, at that moment he feels as if that inoffensive monosyllable burns his chest.

"No?" Saitama repeats for the mere fact that he has a mouth and can speak.

Genos looks at him with a mixture of anguish and regret.

"Forgive me, but ... I can´t do it. I really would like to but, Bang..Bang is now my Sensei and I'm learning a lot with him and that ... doesn´t mean I have not learned with you, but ..

Genos is still talking, but he has stopped listening because again the boy says more than twenty words and he can not follow him when he starts talking like that. Besides, he does not need it. He does not need a long explanation. He understands.

He had thought so...that Genos maybe ..

 _Genos wants a Sensei, a true Sensei .._

 _HE DOESN´T WANT YOU!_

"Okay, I understand." He raises his hand interrupting the babbling of his ex disciple, even manages to smile. "You're right. I guess I'm a bit confused lately, sorry to have bothered you. Send my regards to Bang. See you later. "He waves with one hand as he retires.

He feels like a complete idiot. More than usual and that ... that's already a lot to say. What did he expect? That Genos would return with him as if nothing had happened?

He deserves it. He deserves the rejection ... even, he must see the positive side, better that it happens now. Better to be presented to reality as soon as possible. So, he can not create more false hopes, so he can avoid ..

"WAIT!"

The cyborg is again in front of him. Is he not going to let him go and ruminate his humiliation in peace?

"No, you don´t understand .. I can´t go back with you because I don´t want you to be my Sensei anymore. I want you to be ..

 _My lover_ ..

He thinks but does not say it. It's too much for him yet. Maybe one day, when he gains enough confidence, when his revenge would be completed …

"I want us to be friends!"

Genos shouts it with such vehemence and so serious that Saitama can not help but feel ridiculous with the whole situation. They are two adults and Genos asks him his friendship as if they were schoolboys.

That thought, in spite of everything, transmits him an inexplicable joy and makes the burn in his chest dissipate.

"Friends .."

He repeats, it seems that in that conversation he can only repeat what his interlocutor says.

"Yeah, of course" He says as if dismissing importance, holding out his hand.

His feigned indifference can not hide the smile that has begun to appear on his face. That's really what he wanted. He wanted the presence of Genos, but not as a disciple but as an equal. The boy, apparently feels the same and then the voices that say he is not good enough, suddenly shut up.

Genos takes his hand with a similar smile on his face and suddenly, everything freezes for him because he can feel it. He can really feel the warmth, the faint pulse, the pressure of his touch through his gloves ...

Saitama's hand in his, feels more real than ever and he is shocked because he did not expect it. Sensory receptors not only transmit pain, he reminds himself, but he did not expect it to feel that way...

So well, so right...

A sudden thought crosses his mind.

 _I was anesthetized. I lived, fighting, but anesthetized from the good, the bad ...everything._

Saitama has awakened him, brought him back to life and he knows ... that he wants to live by his side.

End.

A.N: Well! that´s all for now folks!

By the way, there is a second part of this fic. It´s called "In cyborg´s skin" Maybe, If I have enough time, I will continue translating it. We´ll see!

My especial thanks to "Floralfox" who keept reading and commenting. As I said, your reviews were deeply apreciatted. Thank you very much for your support in this translation!


End file.
